The Myles Bots
by conspiringcolors
Summary: Your favorite characters take a turn for the better when with one flip of the coin a new-age HISHE was born and things get interesting. They will do whatever it takes to save the world from anything from a thousand-year war to the extinction of all life.
1. One Coin Flip

The multiverse is a wonderful thing and contains many universes. But what if none of you had the slightest idea what happens alternatively? People in this alternate timeline can be bad instead of good, good instead of bad and with one flip of the coin things could change forever.

Hector Rivera and Ernesto De La Cruz: They were the best of friends and were on their way to becoming superstars. But Hector got homesick and decided to leave his career. However, instead of Ernesto poisoning Hector's drink or Hector heading home, Hector realized that he can't stay away from his family and he can't give up his career even if it means hurting his family so he decides to keep going with his career while Ernesto De La Cruz never became a criminal from society. Tragically, they were shot down by a criminal and are sent to the Land of the Dead.

Overflow: Max Tennyson and his grandchildren Ben and Gwen were traveling across the city but the Rustbucket crashes into a train killing the two kids. Thankfully Max survived and earns the Omnitrix choosing Overflow in the process. However, an electromagnetic surge causes him to remain Overflow and walks through the Earth helping people in memory of his grandkids.

Creek: He had just returned to Troll Village a changed man and is willing to avoid treachery like the one he committed in the past ever again. Unfortunately, humans attack and destroy Troll Village killing everybody present excluding Princess Poppy, Branch, Creek and Guy Diamond. Creek was selected as interim leader of the Troll survivors and he decides to relocate them to a busy town called Linden City.

Cottontail: She lost her mother and father and was taken in by Bea along with her brother, sisters and cousin. Sadly, a masked killer attacks the bunnies with dynamite killing them all one by one (except for Cottontail and Peter) while Bea was absent the whole time much to the two' confusion. The killer then leaves while Cottontail and Peter make it their mission to expose the killer's true identity and avenge their loved ones by killing them off.

The five are each invited to Linden City by googolplexianaire Zachary Delightful and his secretary Carrie Courageous and head to the Delightful stately mansion. Together with their beneficiary Bea, they decide to join Zachary's idea to save the world and fight off criminals as the man dubs them the Myles Bots. But what happens next doesn't begin to describe their formation.


	2. A New Beginning

Meanwhile, twins Dipper and Mabel adventure with their grunkle Stan, Steven, Connie and the Gems to fight off Lapis Lazuli. However, the twins were killed by Lapis' water clones much to everyone's horror. When the young gem cried in guilt after Lapis was poofed, his sorrowful tears land on the twins and they turn pink much to everyone's astonishment and the twins see themselves leaving them just as shocked. Everybody returns home but the twins get an invitation to Linden City and leave their loved ones but hope they will be able to see them again. Bea's fudiciary William J. Quartfaster helps them unpack but when outside the hotel, William is gutted by the same figure that attacked Cottontail and Peter's family earlier. The pink twins are shocked by this and are even more so when the Myles Bots intervened and fought off the deranged figure who reveals his name: The Ripper. The pink twins are taken in by the teenagers and they decide to join the team in stopping the Ripper. Zachary, meanwhile, approaches a man in shining armor and white hair who is revealed to be Farmworld Billy and his associate Flynn the Human Being (who is shown to be Zachary's son). The young man then is shown a fishbowl that resembles the one in The Origins Part 1 and much to his surprise a Darwin lookalike was seen in the fishbowl. Zachary and his son Flynn then retreat with the fish after Billy is revealed to be an accomplice to the Ripper. Everything they care about was gonna change forever.


	3. Wrong Conclusions

Some time later, Zachary, Hector, Ernesto, Max, Creek and Cottontail approach Zachary's childhood friend Perry the Platypus and his own secretary Stephen Hawke. Perry reveals his status as the chief of the Linden City Police Department and that he had been taken in by a family during their childhood. The family decides to make the teens as remotely safe as possible but just when Perry was about to accept a membership into the team, the Ripper detonates a bomb planted in the house and kills the family leaving Perry emotionally shattered. Perry's affable personality is subsequently gone, replaced by a grief-induced rage as hot as the lava in the center of the earth. He immediately changed his mind about Zachary when he thinks Zachary is the one who killed his family and doesn't believe he is really his friend; he mistakenly believes Zachary is really Aloysius Von Rodenstein (Rodney), one of his enemies in the past, who is just pretending to be someone else to put him in harm's way. He reports Zachary and the Myles Bots, who he thinks is his cronies, to the entire LCPD in an attempt to have them arrested. The Myles Bots luckily escape and run from the law with the grieving Perry coming after the teens without mercy. Luckily, the cops lose them due to a smoke bomb thrown from above by a man that resembles Samurai X from Ninjago: Sons of Garmadon who reveals his name: Whiplash. The teens and Zachary then take Whiplash to their lair as they prepare for when bad becomes worse.


	4. The End of a Legend

Zachary has approached the teenagers and gave them code names. "Hector, you will be named El Diablo for your tattoos", Zachary told Hector. "Ernesto, you will be named Recurdame for your song", Zachary told Ernesto. "Max, you will be named Water Hero for your water powers", Zachary told Overflow. "Creek, you will be named Yoga for your zen-like nature", Zachary told Creek. "Cottontail, you will be named Bit for your loose cannon status", Zachary told Cottontail. "This is not just a team of misfits; these are the Myles Bots," Zachary said.

Bit, Whiplash and Recurdame were strolling down the streets. "What a beautiful day in the city", said Bit. "I'd do anything to seize my moment though," said Recurdame. "I could use a bit less bigotry myself," replied Bit. "I am actually quite happy with my life," replied Whiplash. Then a Pink Diamond imposter and his partner Airborne then arrive and they try to harm Whiplash. "ORALE, DOUCHEBAG!", yelled Recurdame. "No one has ever called me out and lived!", the imposter hissed as he electrocuted the skeleton's body presumably murdering him. Bit ran away protecting Whiplash. "I don't need your help," Whiplash replied. "SHUT THE BLOODY CRAP UP, WERE SAVING YOUR FUCKING LIFE!," Bit screamed. The imposter then approached Bit from behind saying "HERE'S LANGER!" He then proceeded to stab her multiple times until she stopped screaming. "Whiiiiiiplaaaash?", Bit gasped. Bit then exhaled slowly and passed on much to Whiplash's shock. "This is not my day...", muttered Whiplash.


	5. Huge Twist

Months after the deaths of Recurdame and Bit, they decide to find a new member to take their place. Their prayers were immediately answered when King of Asgard Thor headed to Linden City for the Asagrdians that lost their homes to Surtur. Thor then sees Zachary, El Diablo, Water Hero, Yoga and Whiplash. "What in the name of...", Thor said in shock. Whiplash then took him to the Linden City Cemetery where they approached Bit's grave. "Trust me...I know what it's like to be hurt," Whiplash replied, "because I lost someone important to me when I was young...". The man then unmasks himself to the god and points to one grave...Gumball's! It's then that it came all full circle...Whiplash is a cynic Darwin Watterson. When Darwin was a kid, he witnessed Gumball's death in the events of "What To Do When You're Dead" and blamed himself for it. He then left his family much to their approval and he became Whiplash to prevent people from feeling the same way he felt. Thor replies "Damn, I had no idea...". Darwin and Thor agree to keep the nature of his true nature and identity a secret. Bit's corpse was brought out of a pure white coffin and rejuvenated through a hidden ritual at the Lazarus Pit. Bit was then brought to life once more but left the team in an effort to find herself all the while failing to lose her sanity. Darwin and Thor decide to tell what happened to Bit and in return the team gave Thor a full membership to the team.


	6. Fiddle

Zachary and the others eventually discover Darwin's identity as Whiplash and try to help him through the loss while Thor reveals his backstory: Thor led a rebellion against the tyrannical Hela but wound up losing their home all at the cost of Hela's life and bringing about a powerful source of energy that is launched through the Stars. "The hell is that..." said Zachary. The energy passed through their lair and Zachary, Hector, Max, Creek, Thor and Darwin try to fight back against it. Unfortunately, Zachary was struck with the source of energy and started convulsing on the floor much to everyone's shock. Langer then arrived and revealed the name of his alias Pink Diamond. "Finally, everything CHANGES!", Airborne exclaims as he electrocutes Hector's body. Max and Creek then ran away when things got too real for them. Thor and Darwin manage to shoo them off but not before Langer sics a pig, snake and cat that the energy star affected during its time on Earth on them. Darwin and Thor attempt to reason with them but to no avail as they have been willingly turned into workers for Langer. But luckily, Peter (Bit's brother) saves the two by saying word " **FALL** ". The control held over them by Langer was destroyed and the pig, snake and cat became dog-like. However, while it was obvious that the pig was really Highway the Pig and that the snake was a genetic experiment, the cat was revealed to be Lola's missing pet kitty. Worse, Zachary succumbed to the energy's massive influence and transformed into a creature that looks exactly like the fenrir from Legends of Valhalla. He mentally shifted to that of a feral raccoon and escaped his mansion, presumably forever. Peter, Darwin and Thor were shocked at the change of events. "So, now what?," Peter asked. "You let me take on the mantle," replied a woman. She revealed herself as Carrie Courageous, a determined young woman and Zachary's partner. Carrie then assembled the new Myles Bots to stop Pink Diamond and his criminal empire as well as find the fallen googolplexianaire.


	7. A New Beginning 2

A few months later upon finding Zachary, they were able to purge the power out of him and it is contained once more. However, he still contains most of the remnants of the energy inside him. Zachary, Carrie, Peter, Thor and Darwin then approach the animal salves and discover that they were holograms. The teens then also discover that Langer is related to the attempted serial killer Laurel Hedare and is using the Pink Diamond character in an attempt to seize power over the whole world. They then decide to take more pressing matters and head off to the city in an attempt to stop Langer, Airborne, Perry and the Ripper. The teens then head off to an apartment where they approach Pat and Hoodie Guano and confess what happened to the entire city and them. Unfortunately, Pat and Hoodie reveal their true colors and try to hunt them down. But Hoodie has second thoughts and ultimately refuses to kill Zachary and the others when given a chance to. "Dude just murder him!", Pat yelled. " _ **NEVER, YOU PSYCHOPATHIC DELUSIONAL MURDERER**_ _ **!**_ ", roared Hoodie. Pat then gassed Hoodie turning him into a puppy version of Animalized Zachary. Pat then tried to kill the teens himself but escaped when discovering their true nature. "Poor Hoodie", Carrie said. "God, a mutated animal with ETS? I'm not even sure Pat will be able to take him in now", Zachary said. Darwin then got an idea and looked to Zachary saying "Zachary, do you think **_I_** can adopt him?" Zachary answered yes go which Darwin asked if he really meant that. Thor agreed with Peter saying "Sure he is now a menace to science but he is hereby and always will be a Myles Bot". They then leave the building with the now-mentally reduced Hoodie in tow. "Welcome to the family, Hoodie," Darwin said and they begin their new life as a family.


	8. Becoming All-Powerful

Two years later, the teens then head on to a lab where a machine was shown. Thor then tests the machine and realizes that it's a genetic altering gadget. He then tells the others while Peter hands Flopsy over to the two while he is able to bring Hector, Max and Creek back. Peter then uses the machine while Thor steps into under a ray of some kind. Thor then asks for his lightning powers and personality upgraded to a hundred. Peter agrees and zaps him with said ray. The teens were given personality traits according to their newfound roles (excluding Darwin who is an honorary member): Hector was given sonic powers and his prowess was upgraded to a hundred, Max becomes Overflow completely, Creek was given plant powers and his cunning was upgraded to a hundred and Flopsy was given the brain of a corgi and the fur coat of a sloth bear. They all also have the ability to turn into penguins at will. Zachary and Carrie were allowed to join them as they are part of the team. Zachary was given an enhanced set of powers and the temperament of a tame raccoon becoming part raccoon in the process and being christened "Baby" because of his status as a new recruit to the team while Carrie was given an enhanced set of powers and her confidence is boosted up to Myles Bot level and they both have the same penguin-morphing ability as they have. The team was more powerful than ever and its up to them to stop Langer and put an end to his reign once and for all.


	9. Eventual Conclusion

El Diablo, Water Hero, Yoga, Baby, Thor, Flopsy and Darwin then face Langer in an attempt to stop him. Unfortunately, Langer manages to kill Water Hero with a flower poison dart and turn Zachary back to normal. Before he expires, he says to the guys "I can finally see my kids again". The guys were immediately incensed and take Langer down swiftly as they can do. Langer was arrested but vowed that the final battle was about to begin. Zachary then went back to his benefactor career but he and Carrie agree to fight with them next time around. El Diablo then assumed the Recurdame name after his late partner, Darwin assumed the name Baby due to his status as the newest member of the team and his past as a family pet thus naming him after one of the dogs from Hop, Flopsy officially joins the group, Thor names himself after the electricity based villain from Spider-Man and Yoga changed his name to Zen and they start to adjust to their new lifestyle. However, Chief Perry officially joins Langer's squad of terrorists and they release darkness and chaos all over the world which may exterminate all life on Earth. The guys then prepare for the final battle that Langer predicted.


	10. FauxEnd Part 1

Zachary, Carrie, Recurdame, Zen, Electro, Neptune (Darwin), Bookworm (Flopsy) and Hoodie witness the storm cloud coming towards them and the five members head off to find them but not before feeding Guano while Guano replies by panting like a dog. By this time, Hoodie Guano has grown to the size of a horse and has no memory of his former self while whatever sanity Hoodie has left becoming replaced by puppy-brained unintelligence and mild madness. The team had also named the scatter-brained beast "Crowne". Recurdame, Zen, Electro, Neptune and Bookworm find Airborne and the Ripper and fight against them. The Ripper then says "There are no rules in HELL!", leaving the teenagers to unmask him while he covers his face in fear and retreats. Airborne fights his own and tries to kill the teens in an attempt to hurt their friends. But Flopsy reasons with him saying "No one has to suffer this way." Airborne says "Everyone does...but you may have a point...". He then leaves the fight and begins to question his role in Langer's empire. The gang then heads off to stop Langer Hedare.


	11. FauxEnd Part 2

Hector, Creek, Thor, Darwin and Flopsy face off against the treacherous and delusional Perry the Platypus. They fight evenly with the Myles Bots stating that they're the epitome of hero. Perry then replied, "You and your leader Rodney are the real villains. I am the hero of the story!", and tried to kill them. However Thor inadvertently creates a time portal to the Ice Crown's labyrinth where Gunther the Dinosaur manages to escape and fights off Perry. Though reluctant to trust him, the teens choose to accept him into the team as they had no choice because of their treacherous nemesis. Langer Hedare then arrived and declared vengeance against the teenagers. They subsequently escape but Perry and Langer follow suit driving a limousine. The teens then prepare to face off against the treacherous duo but not before Gunther fights off the evil platypus upon lunging after him as the teens run away on a railroad. After a lengthy battle, Perry has the Dino cornered. "Game over, beast," Perry said to Gunther. The Dinosaur replied by coldly shoving him into the rails lethally electrocuting him due to the friction caused by the rails and the limo's tires. Hector and Creek face off against Langer but Hector was swatted into the water and Creek was electrocuted in the same fashion as Perry. It all leads up to Thor, Darwin, Flopsy and Gunther vs the treacherous Langer Hedare. _To be concluded..._


	12. FauxEnd Part 3

The final battle begins and the teenagers face off against Langer in the limo they're in. The treacherous villain nearly kills the teens but luckily they manage to create a vehicle from the limo's parts and successfully escape. Langer then became murderous, virtually psychotic and seethed " **NO RETREAT, NO SURRENDER, DIPHARDS!** " He then tries to kill the teens as he brandishes a cake cutter with the intention to slice through them but thankfully a train arrives much to Langer's shock. To add salt to the wound, it is driven by the previously conflicted Airborne. Airborne says "Dodge, guys" leading them to escape Langer's wrath. Hedare isn't as fortunate as he is destroyed by the ongoing train and his remains are thrown into the Hudson River ending his madness for good. Zachary, Carrie and Crowne manage to save them and Airborne as they return to Homebase with Gunter saying "Langer's tyranny was overrated anyways." Airborne replies "Yeah, we can make something new. Something better." Meanwhile, a warmongering general named Sergeant Thunder witnesses Langer's death and asks the reader that they didn't really think it was the end of the series before asking them if they did.


End file.
